


Principal Kara Danvers

by undercoversupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Age Difference, Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cum drinking, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Daddy Kara Danvers, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, High School, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lena is almost 18 in this story, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Principal/Student Relationship, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Sex, Student Lena Luthor, high school student lena luthor, kara is the principal and takes advantage and sleeps around, principal kara danvers, school sex, sex with a minor, slutty teenage lena, that's about it, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoversupercorp/pseuds/undercoversupercorp
Summary: Kara Danvers is the principal of a prestigious private high school. She has an affair with one of her senior students. That's it. That's the whole story.This is a GP Kara story. It's mainly just porn. Not your thing just walk away.I was commissioned to write a 2k chapter of a principal Kara and a student Lena and here it is.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 403
Collections: like





	Principal Kara Danvers

“Principal Danvers? I have Ms. Luthor here for you. She was sent to your office by Mr. Jones.”

“Bring her in,” Kara replied. She finished typing up the proposal just as the door was opened and in walked the student in question.

Lena Luthor. Senior student, almost 18 years of age, and math genius. It didn't hurt that she was also drop dead gorgeous. Especially wearing the private school uniform that Kara's school required all students to wear. But not all students were able to make the uniform look sinful like Lena Luthor. 

Kara didn't look up from the proposal she was editing, “Ms. Luthor, what is it this time that warranted you being sent to my office.”

Lena smirked, leaned against the door, “I was being a  _ very _ bad girl, principal Danvers.” she replied sultry, her voice dripping with sex. The teenager walked and stood in the middle of the office, just where the round rug was placed. Perfect for her knees. She stood there, giving Kara an innocent look. 

Kara pretended to think it over, “Mmm I see. Here in my office, bad girls get punished. Or they do some sort of compensation for their behavior.”

“I'm sure I could be of some service to you, principal Danvers. I'm very good with my hands.” Lena licked her lips before, “And my mouth.”

“I'll just have to see that for myself don't I?” Kara got up, walked to the door and locked it. She began making her way towards Lena while she unbuckled her belt and undid her pants. Lena stood there and smiled innocently at her. 

Kara took her jaw in her hand, pulling her closer, “If you're a good girl, I might let you off with a warning.”

Lena pouted, “How do you want me to be a good girl?” 

Kara brought her lips to Lena's ear, “Suck daddy's cock and drink daddy's cum till there's nothing left. Then maybe I'll let you off with a warning. Can you do that?”

Lena nodded, “I can be a good girl for you, daddy.” she whispered. 

Kara let go of her chin, “Get on your knees, baby girl.”

Lena complied with no hesitancy. 

Kara smiled, “Good. Now take Daddy's cock out and start sucking like a good little girl.”

Once again Lena followed orders. She unzipped Kara's pants and reached inside her boxers to pull out her big cock over the waistband. Kara brought the waistband of her boxers under her ball sack, giving her balls a little squeeze. Her cock was hard, a vein ran down its side straining at the prospect of being sucked. 

Lena wasted no time in taking the head of Kara's cock in her mouth, sucking gently at the bulbous head and flicking her tongue at the little slit there. 

Kara rolled back her head and sighed loud and hard. She was under a lot of stress, and this was the perfect stress reliever. It felt so good. Lena's mouth was small and warm and just so perfect for her cock. They've been doing this for over a month now, and Kara still hasn't gotten used to Lena's lovely lips around her cock. 

Kara took hold of her cock, pulling towards her stomach and pushing her balls towards that sinful mouth. She didn't even need to speak for Lena to understand what she needed. Lena sucked in one of her balls inside her mouth and flicked her tongue around the sack inside her mouth. She then switched to the other testicle and did the same, sucking and pulling slightly away from the cock. She knew Kara loved that. 

“Fuck!” Kara groaned at the feeling. She quickly brought her cock back towards Lena's mouth, needing the warmth it provided. Lena pursed her lips around the head and sucked, causing Kara to curse again at how amazing it felt. 

Kara let go of her cock and gave the reins to Lena, letting her take control of the pace. She softly caressed Lena's head, not yet fisting her hair. Lena took a few more inches in her mouth, slurping at the combination of saliva and precum. Kara loved that sound. Her hips bucked out of her control, and another inch went inside. Lena took it easily. The girl had no gag reflex and Kara often took advantage of that fact. 

Lena finally pushed her lips until she engulfed the whole cock. Kara felt her head rest deep inside Lena's throat and she sighed out loud at the feeling. The hand in Lena's hair suddenly fisted and she held Lena's head there for a few seconds, her hips getting carried away and humping of their own accord. 

When she felt Lena needed to breathe, Kara let go and watched as her cock was revealed glistening with spit and precum. It was a beautiful sight. She looked at the girl on her knees and stroked her cock while watching her hungrily. Lena was breathless, chest heaving and lipstick smudged. 

Kara stroked faster as Lena brought her lips closer to her cock. 

“Daddy needs to take control now and fuck your face, ok baby girl?” Kara hissed when she felt Lena’s tongue lick at her hole. 

Lena nodded just as Kara fisted her hair in both hands and fed her her cock. Kara pushed her cock all the way down past her throat, sighing in relief. She pulled out and thrusted again. Kara began fucking Lena's throat, using the young girl's mouth for her own pleasure. She panted as she chased after her orgasm, her cock loving the feeling of the constricting warm throat around it. 

“Such a good little cockslut, baby. You're doing so good. You keep this up and daddy might even let you off for the next time you misbehave in class too.”

Kara fucked down her throat, yanking Lena's head back and plunging her cock deeper inside. She clogged up Lena's throat with her big cock and sighed at the feeling. She was so close. 

“Daddy's coming, baby girl. Be a good little slut for daddy and swallow it, ok? Daddy loves it when you swallow. Daddy loves taking care of you and feeding you cum.” Kara was breathless, her thrusts becoming rougher and rougher, her ball sack slapping Lena's chin with every thrust. 

Lena moaned. She had previously unbuttoned her shirt and now she was playing with her nipples. Pinching them at the pleasure she was receiving with being punished like this. She was aching to drink her daddy's cum. She skipped her lunch knowing she would be fed her daddy's cum and she was so hungry. Lena moaned again, knowing the vibrations of her throat always made her daddy edge that much closer to her orgasm. 

“Oh, God! Yes, baby. Take it! Take it, baby! Take all of my cock down your throat! You're such a good girl. A good little slut for me. Ready, baby? Ready for your treat?” Kara fucked harder, her orgasm just within reach. “Grab my balls. Squeeze my balls for me, baby girl.” 

Kara hissed as she felt a soft hand play with her balls and she pushed all the way down Lena's throat. She pressed her nose to her pelvis, holding her head there, squishing her face right there and feeling her cock throb inside of her throat. Kara froze as Lena squeezed both her balls with both hands, and she finally came. 

“Aaah fuck!” she groaned out as she shot her cum down Lena's throat and into her stomach. She moaned as she felt ropes shoot from her cock, “Ugh!” she humped Lena's face, not caring whether she breathed or not. She was floating on cloud nine and the only thing she cared about now was one thing, “Drink it, baby. Drink my cum. Let me hear you swallow my cum down that pretty little throat of yours,” she hissed through her teeth as she kept coming. Lena swallowed down and Kara felt her balls twitch again and shoot some more. She kept Lena's head firmly clutched against her pelvis, her hair fisted in Kara's hands. Kara's eyes were closed, head drawn back, mouth open agape in awe of how amazing it all felt. 

When she finally felt her cock run dry, Kara opened her eyes to the sight below her. Lena looked stunning with her cock stuffed down her throat. It was a sight to hold and Kara never wanted to forget the picture. She finally pulled out, letting Lena breathe and fell down onto the sofa in her office. Her breaths were still short and ragged from her intense orgasm. It was much more than what she's experienced before.

Lena cleaned up herself, then smiled and began taking off her short uniform skirt. God, Kara loved those uniforms. Something about a school uniform made Lena look so fucking slutty. Her cock immediately started getting hard again when Lena turned around, leaned down with her ass in the air and made a show of taking off her flimsy thong. 

Lena then walked to Kara's desk, bent herself over it and with both hands she grasped her ass cheeks and opened herself up for Kara. That sight went straight to Kara's cock. She could see how wet Lena's pussy was. She could even see her tight little pink asshole. Kara had always wanted to fuck that hole. But her little slut was just getting used to her pussy being filled. 

Kara growled as she got up, grasping her cock in one hand and stroking it. She jammed her hips against Lena's ass and pushed her cock all the way inside in one brutal thrust. 

“Yes! Fuck, your slutty little pussy is so perfect for my cock.” Kara immediately began ramming her cock. She thrusted roughly inside Lena's pussy, pushing her cock all the way inside. 

“Oh! Aaah! Principal Danvers, you're so big inside of me. I promise I'll be a good girl from now on,” Lena moaned, her horny voice music to Kara's ears. 

“You misbehaved, baby girl, and now daddy's gonna punish you by fucking your little pussy."

Kara took out her week worth's frustration by fucking her student. She drove her hips roughly against her backside, plunging in and out of her warmth. Kara brought her hand over Lena's mouth when she started making small whimpering noises. 

"Shush, baby. Or else my secretary would hear just how much of a slut you really are for my cock." she grunted against her ear. 

Lena's eyes widened when Kara's cock began hammering against her cervix, she screamed behind the hand clasped over her mouth.

Kara hissed as she continued to fuck her against her desk, sneaking a hand between them to play with Lena’s clit. Lena immediately squirmed, her hips jumping at the rough treatment to her clit. She shuddered and her body spasmed as she felt a sudden wave of pleasure hit her as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave.

“Shit! That’s tight!” Kara grunted, trying to push her cock inside the tightness of the orgasming pussy. She groaned as she managed to fit it inside and sighed in pleasure when she started coming deep inside the teenager. 

They both stayed like that for a few seconds, trying to catch their breath. Kara finally managed to get off the girl and adjusted herself, putting her cock away in her pants and zipping herself back up before walking behind her desk and sitting in her chair.

“Come back to my office during dismissal.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can commission this story to continue or something else you like [HERE](http://ko-fi.com/undercoversupercorp/commissions) on my Ko-Fi


End file.
